Goodbye Summer
by sun-gun baekhyun
Summary: [UPDATE!] BAGIAN #3 – CURAHAN HATI DI MUSIM DINGIN / Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sudah berteman sejak mereka duduk di bangku sekolah dasar hingga menjelang lulus di bangku SMA. Tapi di balik pertemanan mereka yang gila dan akrab, ada sebuah perasaan tersembunyi yang mulai tumbuh di antara mereka… / main pairing: ChanyeolxFemale!Baekhyun / DLDR! / No Siders / RnR, pls?
1. 1 - AWAL PERTEMUAN DI MUSIM PANAS

**Goodbye Summer**

© Sun-Gun Baekhyun

Main Pairs

Park Chanyeol x Female!Byun Baekhyun

Genre:

Romance

Slice of Life

Friendship

Hurt

Rating

T

Summary:

 _Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sudah berteman sejak mereka duduk di bangku sekolah dasar hingga menjelang lulus di bangku SMA. Tapi di balik pertemanan mereka yang gila dan akrab, ada sebuah perasaan tersembunyi yang mulai tumbuh di antara mereka…_

Warning!

Genderswitch! OOC! Typos! Unplotted Story!

Just close the tab if you hate it!

Enjoy!

" _ **Hanya karena status teman, aku membenci semua itu sekarang**_ _"_

* * *

 **BAGIAN #1 – AWAL PERTEMUAN DI MUSIM PANAS**

 _Musim panas, 12 tahun yang lalu…_

Banyak anak-anak berlarian di koridor karena sekarang waktunya jam istirahat. Lapangan depan sekolah dasar itu sudah dipenuhi dengan anak laki yang sedang asyik bermain sepak bola atau taman belakang yang dipenuhi siswa perempuan untuk menghabiskan bekal makan siang mereka sambil saling bersenda gurau. Tapi dua tempat itu masih kalah ramai dengan koridor di depan kelas 3-A.

"Kembalikan buku gambar Baekkie, Namjonnie!" salah satu siswi di kelas itu berusaha meraih buku gambarnya yang diambil oleh teman sekelasnya bernama Kim Namjoon. Namjoon tidak sendirian. Ada Lee Howon dan Nam Taehyun yang berdiri di belakang Namjoon.

"Namjonnie, ayo lihat gambaran Baekhyun. Pasti jelek." Howon meminta Namjoon untuk membuka lembar demi lembar buku gambar itu. Mereka bertiga tertawa melihat hasil gambar gadis mungil berkepang dua itu yang menurut mereka jelek.

"Lihat, ini tidak terlihat seperti bunga. Baekhyun payah!" Taehyun mengejek salah satu karya Baekhyun.

"Hiks~" Satu isakan gadis mungil itu lolos. Tapi tiga manusia tengil itu tidak memperdulikan gadis teman sekelas mereka itu. Mereka bertiga masih asyik mentertawakan karya-karya Baekhyun yang menurutnya payah itu.

"Hei! Kalian bertiga! Seenaknya saja kalian membuat anak perempuan menangis gara-gara kalian mengejek gambarannya. Yang payah itu seharusnya kalian! Bisa-bisanya kalian membuat dia menangis!" Seorang lelaki jangkung—sepertinya ia bukan berasal dari kelas yang sama—datang menghampiri mereka. Tiga preman kecil itu langsung menatap ke objek yang sama.

"Cih, kau mau jadi sok pahlawan, Park Chanyeol? Mentang-mentang kau murid teladan di sini, huh?!" Howon kesal karena ia menganggap laki-laki tinggi bernama Park Chanyeol itu menatap mereka bertiga seolah-olah mata itu mengintimidasi mereka.

"Sebaiknya kalian kembalikan buku gambar miliknya. Atau kau mau kuadukan pada guru BK karena kalian melakukan tindakan _bullying_?" Chanyeol dengan santainya mengancam tiga bocah itu yang memang terkenal badung dan susah diatur.

"Cih…! Sialan kau, Park Chanyeol!" Akhirnya, Namjoon dan kedua temannya itu meninggalkan gadis berkepang dua yang sedang terduduk dan menangis itu juga melemparkan buku gambarnya. Chanyeol memungut buku gambar itu dan membersihkannya. Di bagian depan buku gambar itu tertulis nama si pemilik buku gambar itu—Byun Baekhyun. Chanyeol melirik gadis mungil yang sepertinya dia pemilik nama Byun Baekhyun sebentar. Kemudian ia membuka lembar pertama buku itu—sebuah gambar seorang gadis berambut panjang memakai hiasan mahkota bunga di kepalanya. Matanya terpejam dan sepertinya gadis itu sedang berbaring di atas hamparan bunga. Ia membalik kembali halaman selanjutnya sampai lembar terakhir buku gambar itu.

"Gambarmu bagus kok." Baekhyun berhenti menangis dan melihat seorang lelaki tinggi berkaus biru dengan aksen garis putih sedang asyik membolak-balik lembar buku halamannya. Baekhyun berdiri tegak dan ia meminta lelaki itu mengembalikan buku gambarnya. Chanyeol mengembalikan buku itu ke sang pemilik.

"Baekhyun suka menggambar?" Tanpa Baekhyun sadari Chanyeol sudah berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Baekhyun mendongak dan menatap langsung kedua mata besar laki-laki itu.

"Iya, Baekkie memang suka menggambar. Ngomong-ngomong, kau ini siapa? Kenapa kau bisa tahu nama Baekkie?" Baekhyun menerima buku itu dan dengan nada penasaran ia bertanya pada laki-laki di depannya itu. Chanyeol tersenyum dan ia memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Aku Park Chanyeol dari kelas 3-C. Oh, di depan bukumu ada namamu dan aku sempat melihat mereka bertiga mengambil buku gambarmu. Senang berkenalan denganmu." Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan.

"Aku Byun Baekhyun dari kelas 3-A. Salam kenal." Mereka berdua saling berjabat tangan dan saling menatap sama lain sambil melempar senyuman khas anak kecil.

 **-Goodbye Summer-**

Jam pulang sekolah akhirnya berbunyi juga. Para siswa siswi sekolah dasar itu keluar dari kelas masing-masing pulang menuju rumah mereka. Baekhyun yang baru saja keluar dari kelas langsung disambut oleh Chanyeol yang sudah menunggunya di depan pintu.

"Mudah sekali untuk mengingat wajahmu." Chanyeol tersenyum hingga membentuk sepasang _eyes smile_. Baekhyun hanya melongo melihat Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba sudah bersandar di depan kelasnya.

"Chanyeollie menunggu Baekkie?" tanya Baekhyun sambil sesekali membetulkan selempang tasnya. Chanyeol mengangguk mantap. Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya. Ada perlu apa Chanyeol datang ke sini? Kenapa ia bisa mengingat dirinya padahal mereka baru saja bertemu saat jam istirahat tadi.

"Chanyeollie ada urusan apa sampai harus menunggu Baekkie?" karena Baekhyun penasaran, ia memutuskan untuk menanyakan hal itu padanya.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat di mana kau bisa menggambar sepuasmu tanpa diganggu orang lain. Tempatnya aku jamin bagus dan kau bakalan dapat banyak inspirasi deh!" Baekhyun berbinar mendengar ajakan Chanyeol yang akan menunjukkan tempat di mana ia bisa menggambar dengan tenang dan sepuasnya tanpa diganggu orang lain.

"Benarkah? Chanyeollie akan mengajak Baekkie ke sana?!" Baekhyun bertanya penuh semangat. Mata kelincinya berbinar terang seolah ada kumpulan bintang yang tertanam di bola matanya.

"Yup! Aku jamin kau akan ketagihan! Tapi sebelumnya kau harus izin dulu ke orang tuamu karena tempatnya mungkin lumayan jauh. Pulanglah dulu dan taruh tasmu di rumah. Apa kau bawa sepeda?" Chanyeol benar-benar membuat Baekhyun penasaran seperti apa tempatnya. Ia juga meminta Baekhyun untuk minta izin ke orang tuanya karena ia takut kalau orang tuanya khawatir. Ia juga ingin memastikan apakah Baekhyun bawa sepeda atau tidak.

"Rumah Baekkie dekat, jadi Baekkie kalau ke sekolah jalan kaki. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Baiklah! Aku akan mengantarmu sampai ke rumah. Nanti aku akan kembali lagi setelah meletakan tasku kemudian menjemputmu. Kalau bisa kau bawa cemilan, sekalian kita piknik. Hehehe~" Baekhyun langsung mengangguk mantap mendengar usulan Chanyeol. Mereka berdua pergi menuju ke tempat parkir sepeda. Chanyeol menyuruh Baekhyun duduk di belakangnya dan mengantar gadis itu pulang.

Akhirnya mereka berdua sampai di depan rumah Baekhyun. Sebelum pergi Baekhyun meminta nomor telepon rumah Chanyeol supaya lebih mudah menghubungi nantinya. Chanyeol mengayuh sepedanya menjauh dari depan gerbang rumah Baekhyun.

"Baekkie pulang~~" Baekhyun langsung melepas sepatu dan kaus kakinya dengan cepat. Ia langsung naik ke lantai atas di mana kamarnya berada untuk meletakan tas sekolahnya dan mengambil beberapa peralatan menggambarnya juga tas kecil untuk menyimpan semua keperluannya. Gadis itu juga mengubah ikatan rambutnya menjadi ekor kuda. Karena suara derap langkah Baekhyun yang berisik, ibunya yang sedang asyik di dapur jadi penasaran dengan tingkah anak perempuannya.

"Baekhyun - _ah_ , kenapa kau berisik sekali?" Baekhyun berlari ke dapur untuk mengambil keranjang dan beberapa cemilan dan minuman di kulkas dan juga beberapa buah. Ibunya yang sedang asyik memasak bingung kenapa Baekhyun membawa tas dan juga membawa keranjang piknik.

"Baekkie diajak Chanyeollie ke tempat bagus! Katanya tempat itu bagus untuk menggambar. Boleh ya?" Baekhyun mencoba untuk memeluk ibunya dan membujuknya untuk mengizinkan pergi keluar. Sebelumnya ia sudah menelpon Chanyeol kalau ia sudah siap untuk berangkat.

"Baiklah, hati-hati tapi. Ibu tidak ingin terjadi hal buruk padamu, Nak. Ngomong-ngomong Chanyeollie itu sia—"

"Baekhyunnie~~~" Sebuah suara di luar mengintrupsi pertanyaan Nyonya Byun. Baekhyun menyadari bahwa itu suara Chanyeol yang sepertinya sudah menunggunya di luar. Baekhyun menatap ibunya dan menarik lengannya. Tak lupa ia membawa keranjang piknik yang sudah ia isi dengan berbagai macam makanan dan minuman.

Baekhyun dan ibunya sudah tiba di gerbang depan rumah. Di sana Chanyeol sudah menunggu Baekhyun dengan siap siaga.

"Chanyeollie, ini ibu Baekkie. Ibu, ini Chanyeollie, teman baru Baekkie." Baekhyun memperkenal Chanyeol ke ibunya begitu juga sebaliknya.

"Halo Bibi Byun, saya Park Chanyeol temannya Baekhyun. Senang bertemu dengan Anda." Chanyeol menundukan kepalanya tanda hormat ke seseorang yang lebih tua. Nyonya Byun tersenyum melihat betapa sopannya anak laki-laki ini.

"Halo, senang bertemu denganmu juga, Chanyeollie." Chanyeol tersenyum karena ibu Baekhyun ternyata orang yang ramah.

"Oiya, saya boleh mengajak Baekhyun keluar sebentar? Saya berjanji akan menjaganya dan mengantar Baekhyun sampai ke rumah." Chanyeol meminta izin kepada Nyonya Byun.

"Karena kau sepertinya anak yang bertanggung jawab, jadi aku akan mengizinkan kalian. Ingat, jangan pulang terlalu sore. Kalian mengerti?" sang ibu memberikan nasihat yang langsung diiyakan oleh mereka berdua. Chanyeol menyuruh Baekhyun untuk duduk di kursi belakang. Mereka berpamitan lagi sebelum akhirnya Chanyeol mengayuh sepedanya hingga menghilang di ujung persimpangan.

 **-Goodbye Summer-**

"Kita sampai di destinasi pertama~!" Chanyeol menghentikan laju sepedanya di sebuah tempat pemberhetian bus yang sudah tidak terpakai. Baekhyun sungguh takjub dengan pemandangan di depannya—hamparan ladang bunga matahari yang memagari kedua sisi jalan dengan gumpalan awan putih bak kembang gula dan hamparan langit biru cerah yang menjadi atap padang bunga matahari itu Di antara lautan lading bunga matahari itu ada beberapa menara pemancar. Jalan raya di daerah itu juga cukup sepi karena wilayah yang mereka kunjungi hampir memasuki wilayah pedesaan.

"Wooaaah~ Chanyeollie, ini benar-benar keren! Baekkie kira tempat seperti ini hanya ada di film. Ternyata tempat seperti itu sekarang ada di depan mata! Baekkie suka!" Baekhyun masih tidak percaya dengan pemandangan indah di sini. Ini seperti surge tersembunyi bagi Baekhyun.

"Sudah kuduga, kau pasti akan menyukainya. Mau istirahat dulu sambil menggambar?" Chanyeol menyuruh Baekhyun duduk di kursi halte tak terpakai itu. Chanyeol membantu Baekhyun membawakan barang bawaannya.

"Ini, minum dulu." Chanyeol menyerahkan sekaleng jus jeruk dingin kepada gadis berambut hitam bermarga Byun itu. Baekhyun menerimanya dengan senang hati. Mereka berdua membuka tutup kaleng itu dan menegak isinya sedikit demi sedikit sambil menikmati semilir angin musim panas.

"Baekhyunnie tidak ingin menggambar? Ini baru destinasi pertama kita, masih banyak tempat yang akan kita kunjungi. Ngomong-ngomong, aku bawa kamera lho! Kita bisa mengambil foto di sini!" Baekhyun termangu mendengar omongan Chanyeol barusan.

"Maksudnya?" Tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Ini masih tujuan pertama kita. Aku akan mengajakmu untuk mencari tempat-tempat bagus lainnya. Kau boleh menggambar kalau kau mau. Aku akan mengambil beberapa foto di sini." Dengan penuh semangat, Baekhyun mengeluarkan peralatan menggambarnya dan mulai menggambar apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya. Sedangkan Chanyeol asyik memotret pemandangan di depannya. Setelah dirasa cukup, diam-diam ia melihat kea rah Baekhyun yang tampaknya serius menggambar. Chanyeol tersenyum melihat Baekhyun yang nampak asyik dengan buku gambar dan pensil di tangannya. Diam-diam, Chanyeol mengambil beberapa potret Baekhyun tanpa disadari oleh gadis itu. Ia memotret dari berbagai sudut. Setelah dirasa cukup, ia memutuskan untuk memotret Baekhyun dari seberang jalan.

"Baekhyunnie, lihat ke sini!" Chanyeol menyuruh Baekhyun untuk melihat ke arah kamera miliknya. Baekhyun mendongak dan terkejut melihat Chanyeol sedang memfokuskan lensa kamera ke arahnya.

"Berposelah!" Chanyeol menyuruh Baekhyun itu berpose. Baekhyun nampak bingung harus berpose apa. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk berpose anggun sambil melemparkan senyum manis ke arah kamera.

"Oke. 3…2…1…"

Cekrek!

"Baiklah. Aku akan mencetaknya dan memberikan padamu nanti. Lanjutkan saja menggambarmu." Chanyeol berusaha mengecek hasil jepretannya dan ia nampak puas dengan hasil jepretannya. Ia memasukkan kamera itu ke dalam tasnya dan mengeluarkan kamera _Polaroid_. Baekhyun tidak sengaja melihat Chanyeol mengeluarkan kamera Polaroid terkejut karena anak lelaki yang duduk di sampingnya ternyata membawa dua jenis kamera yang berbeda.

"Chanyeollie bawa dua kamera?" Baekhyun nampak terpesona melihat kamera Polaroid yang dibawa Chanyeol. Bagaimana bisa anak SD kelas tiga bisa punya kamera itu? Batin Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Yup. Yang barusan untuk kepentingan fotografi, yang ini untuk _selca_. Baekhyun mau ber- _selca_ denganku?" Chanyeol menawari Baekhyun untuk berfoto bersama.

"Baekkie mau!" jerit Baekhyun senang. Chanyeol mengarahkan lensa kamera polaroidnya ke arah mereka berdua.

"Say kimchi~!"

Cekrek!

Sebuah Polaroid keluar dari kamera itu. Chanyeol mengambilnya dan mengibaskannya supaya gambarnya muncul. Beberapa detik kemudian, hasil potret barusan muncul perlahan-lahan.

"Lihat, bagus kan?" Chanyeol menunjukan foto mereka berdua sedang tersenyum ke arah kamera dengan latar pemandangan indah di belakang mereka. Mata kelinci Baekhyun berbinar hebat.

"Wah, ini bagus! Boleh Baekkie ambil?" Chanyeol mengangguk dan menyerahkan foto itu padanya. Ketika Baekhyun asyik mengamati foto yang barusan diberi Chanyeol, Chanyeol melirik buku gambar yang berada di pangkuan Baekhyun.

"Woaaah! Ini keren Baekhyunnie!" Baekhyun terkejut mendengar teriakan Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengikuti arah pandang Chanyeol yang jatuh di hasil gambarannya—padang bunga matahari beratap langit biru cerah dan gumpalan awan putih. Baekhyun tersipu mendengar pujian Chanyeol.

"Kau mau?" Baekhyun menyobek lembar buku gambarnya pelan-pelan agar kertasnya tidak sobek.

"Tidak. Ini kan gambar yang sudah kau gambar susah payah. Lagipula aku tidak bisa menggambar." Chanyeol berusaha menolak hasil karya Baekhyun. Ia menolak karena Baekhyun sudah membuat itu dengan susah payah dan dengan mudahnya ia memberikan hasil jerih payahnya itu kepadanya.

"Tidak apa kok. Baekkie bisa mampir ke sini sewaktu-waktu. Karena tempatnya bagus, mungkin Baekkie bisa sering ke sini dan menggambar pemandangan yang sama lagi. Kan Chanyeollie sudah memberikan foto pada Baekkie. Giliran Baekkie yang memberikan hasil gambaran Baekkie. Impas bukan?" Baekhyun tersenyum hingga matanya membentuk lengkungan _eyesmile_ yang berhasil mempesona siswa kelas tiga SD bernama Chanyeol.

"T-Terimakasih. Aku akan menjaganya baik-baik. Kalau kau ingin pergi ke sini lagi, kau bisa hubungi aku. Aku siap mengantarmu, hehehe." Mereka berdua tertawa bersama.

"Mau ke tempat lain lagi? Masih ada destinasi yang harus kita kunjungi di sini." Chanyeol membantu Baekhyun bangkit dan mereka berdua kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka. Selama perjalanan, Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun ke tempat yang tidak pernah Baekhyun ketahui selama ini—padang bunga matahari, danau yang dipenuhi dengan angsa putih, dan terakhir bukit yang bisa melihat keseluruhan kota tempat tinggal mereka. Baekhyun sangat senang, meskipun perjalanan mereka sangat panjang dan melelahkan. Sesuai janji, Chanyeol mengantar Baekhyun sampai di depan rumah sebelum matahari tenggelam. Hari ini mereka sudah menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama, padahal belum ada sehari mereka berkenalan.

"Terimakasih karena sudah mengajak Baekkie jalan-jalan ke tempat yang menakjubkan." Baekhyun berterimakasih karena Chanyeol sudah memberitahu tempat di mana ia bisa menemukan insipirasi untuk menggambarnya.

"Sama-sama, aku juga senang bisa berkenalan denganmu. Padahal belum ada sehari kita saling berkenalan, tapi aku merasa kita sudah saling kenal sejak lama. Hahaha~" Mereka berdua menyadari kalau mereka baru saja berkenalan saat jam istirahat tadi siang. Tiba-tiba suasana mendadak hening. Dua anak kecil berbeda gender itu saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Baekhyunnie, aku berjanji akan melindungimu. Akan selalu membuatmu tertawa. Jadi, maukah kau jadi sahabatku?" Chanyeol menjulurkan jari kelingkingnya. Baekhyun berpikir sejenak. Sahabat? Tidak buruk juga.

"Baik, mulai sekarang Baekkie dan Chanyeollie adalah sahabat! Kita akan terus jadi sahabat sampai kita lulus kuliah nanti. Janji?"

"Aku janji."

Janji persahabatan akhirnya terjalin. Kedua kelingking mereka saling bertaut tanda mereka sudah resmi menjalin hubungan persahabatan. Setelah mereka meresmikan jalinan persahabatan mereka, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumahnya. Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya hingga Chanyeol menghilang diujung jalan.

Seiring berjalannya waktu kisah persahabatan mereka berlanjut hingga musim panas berakhir…

 **To be continued**


	2. 2 - PERASAAN YANG TUMBUH DI MUSIM GUGUR

**Goodbye Summer**

© Sun-Gun Baekhyun

Main Pairs

Park Chanyeol x Female!Byun Baekhyun

Genre:

Romance

Slice of Life

Friendship

Hurt

Rating

T

Summary:

 _Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sudah berteman sejak mereka duduk di bangku sekolah dasar hingga menjelang lulus di bangku SMA. Tapi di balik pertemanan mereka yang gila dan akrab, ada sebuah perasaan tersembunyi yang tumbuh di antara mereka…_

Warning!

Genderswitch! OOC! Typos! Unplotted Story!

Just close the tab if you hate it!

Enjoy!

" _ **Hanya karena status teman, aku membenci semua itu sekarang**_ _"_

* * *

 **BAGIAN #2 – PERASAAN YANG TUMBUH DI MUSIM GUGUR**

 _Musim gugur, 7 tahun yang lalu…_

Tak terasa waktu berlalu dengan begitu cepat. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sudah melewati masa anak-anak mereka. Kini mereka sedang memulai perjalanan mereka sebagai seorang remaja. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bersekolah di tempat yang sama, hanya saja mereka berbeda kelas. Untungnya, kelas mereka bersebelahan, sehingga mereka masih bisa sering bertemu. Ngomong-ngomong, mereka sudah duduk di kelas 2 SMP di kota mereka.

"Baekhyunnie, ayo cepat pulang!" Chanyeol sejak tadi menunggu Baekhyun yang masih asyik dengan buku sketsa. Gadis berambut lurus sebahu itu masih asyik dengan peralatan menggambarnya.

"Sebentar lagi, Chan. Aku tinggal mewarnai latar belakangnya. Tanggung nanti." Baekhyun masih asyik menggerakkan kuasnya. Chanyeol hanya mendesah. Melihat sahabatnya ini yang masih sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri.

"Kau kan tadi bilang mau pergi ke bukit untuk tugas seni rupamu. Nanti keburu sore." Chanyeol mengingatkan Baekhyun soal janjinya padanya. Saat jam istirahat tadi, Baekhyun mampir ke kelas Chanyeol dan memintanya untuk menemaninya ke bukit untuk mengerjakan tugas seni rupanya yang dikumpulkan lusa.

"Iya, sedikit lagi. Bersabarlah." Baekhyun mempercepat gerakan mewarnainya. Beberapa menit kemudian, Baekhyun selesai dengan hasil karyanya.

"Sudah selesai?" Tanya Chanyeol jengah. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum sambil menggangguk. Chanyeol menggandeng tangan Baekhyun dan mereka berdua meninggalkan kelas yang sudah kosong itu. Mereka berdua pergi ke parkiran sepeda untuk mengambil sepeda milik Chanyeol.

"Tapi mampir ke minimarket dulu ya. Aku mau beli cemilan dan minuman." Pinta Baekhyun sambil membetulkan mantelnya. Chanyeol mengangguk, kemudian menghampirinya dan melingkarkan syal abu-abu miliknya di leher Baekhyun. Chanyeol tahu kalau gadis di depannya ini paling tidak tahan dengan udara dingin seperti sekarang.

"Pakai ini, nanti tuan puteriku bisa kedinginan dan flu." Chanyeol membetulkan letak syalnya di leher Baekhyun. Baekhyun memukul lengannya karena ia tidak suka dipanggil 'tuan puteri'. Chanyeol menaiki sepedanya dan menyuruh Baekhyun duduk di belakangnya.

"Sudah siap, tuan puteri?" Chanyeol memastikan bahwa Baekhyun sudah duduk dengan nyaman di belakangnya. Baekhyun mengangguk pelan.

"Sebaiknya kau lingkarkan tangannu di pinggangku karena kau duduk miring. Aku takut nanti kau jatuh." Dengan sedikit takut-takut, Baekhyun melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Chanyeol. Ia merasa hangat ketika memeluk laki-laki di depannya itu. Tanpa Baekhyun ketahui, Chanyeol, tersenyum simpul melihat posisi mereka sekarang. Dengan pelan, Chanyeol mengayuh sepedanya ke tempat tujuan mereka.

 **-Goodbye Summer-**

Mereka berdua sedang menikmati pemandangan matahari tenggelam dari atas bukit. Di atas bukit itu ada sebuah gubuk kecil yang langsung menghadap ke arah kota tempat tinggal mereka. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menemukan tempat ini saat mereka duduk di kelas tiga sekolah dasar. Mereka sering sekali menghabiskan waktu di sini ketika mereka sedang bosan. Selain itu, mereka juga sering ke danau yang ditinggali oleh angsa putih, juga ladang bunga matahari yang menjadi kunjungan favorit mereka saat sedang libur musim panas.

Baekhyun asyik dengan buku gambarnya, sedangkan Chanyeol asyik dengan kameranya. Chanyeol mengambil beberapa potret pemandangan di depan matanya. Dan seperti biasa, ia diam-diam mengambil beberapa foto Baekhyun tanpa disadari olehnya. Chanyeol melihat-lihat hasil jepretannya dan ia tampak puas dengan hasilnya.

"Kau sedang memotret apa?" Tanya Baekhyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku gambarnya yang sudah hampir selesai. Hampir dua jam mereka berdua ada di sana.

"Ah, aku sedang memotret pemandangan di depan kita."

"Huaaah~ aku lelah sekali. Chan, kita jalan-jalan sebentar yuk!" Baekhyun bangkit dan meminta Chanyeol untuk menemaninya menghilangkan rasa lelahnya. Chanyeol setuju dan mereka berjalan-jalan mengitari bukit itu. Baekhyun tampak menikmati perjalanan kecil mereka.

"Whoah~! Chan! Kesini! Cepat!" Baekhyun yang tampaknya sedang menemukan sesuatu menyuruh Chanyeol ikut melihatnya. Mereka berdua berjongkok dan menemukan dua ekor anak kucing yang sedang mengais tanah di balik semak-semak. Mata Baekhyun bebinar terang melihat kedua anak kucing yang menurutnya lucu. Tanpa Baekhyun minta, Chanyeol tahu apa kemauan gadis ini.

"Kau mau memeliharanya?" Baekhyun menoleh mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol yang ditujukan padanya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau aku ingin memelihara anak kucing itu?" Baekhyun menoleh dan menatap kedua pupil mata sahabatnya ini. Mereka saling berpandangan untuk beberapa saat.

Deg…

Deg…

Deg…

Baekhyun mendengar suara aneh—dan itu sepertinya suara itu berasal dari dirinya sendiri. Ada apa denganku? Batin Baekhyun.

"Kau kenapa Baekhyun? Kenapa tiba-tiba wajahmu memerah?" Chanyeol mendekatnya wajahnya ke wajah Baekhyun. Entah kenapa Baekhyun merasa lemas ketika nafas Chanyeol mendera wajahnya. Chanyeol menatap kedua pupil mata Baekhyun tanpa berkedip. Baekhyun berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya dan bangkit untuk mengambil kedua anak kucing itu.

"A-Ayo kita pulang. Sepertinya sudah sore." Baekhyun menggendong kedua kucing itu, dan entah kenapa ia mendadak jadi gugup di dekat Chanyeol. Chanyeol tertawa melihat sahabat imutnya ini.

"K-Kenapa kau tertawa, huh?! Tidak ada yang lucu, Chan!" Baekhyun berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol di belakangnya. Chanyeol mengikuti Baekhyun dan ia masih tertawa melihat tingkah Baekhyun barusan.

 _Sepertinya aku sudah mulai menyukai Baekhyun_ , batinnya dalam hati.

 **-Goodbye Summer-**

Baekhyun baru saja menyelesaikan tugas seni rupanya. Ia merapikan meja belajarnya dan merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur. Ia tersenyum karena ibunya mengizinkan Baekhyun memelihara kedua anak kucing itu, asalkan Baekhyun mau bertanggung jawab memelihara mereka. Kemudian, ia bangkit dari kasurnya dan mencari cara merawat kucing di internet. Ketika sedang asyik mencari-cari di internet, ponselnya berdering. Ada pesan masuk dari Chanyeol.

 **From: Giant Yeol**

 **Time: 21.12**

 **Sudah tidur?**

Baekhyun berdecih. Sejak dulu Chanyeol memang suka perhatian padanya. Awalnya, Baekhyun menganggap itu hanya perhatian dari seorang sahabat. Tapi sejak kejadian tadi sore, pandangan Baekhyun terhadap Chanyeol perlahan mulai berubah. Padahal ia memandang Chanyeol sebagai seorang laki-laki. Memikirkan semua yang dia lakukan selama ini membuat kedua pipinya merona manis. Karena terlalu lama memikirkan soal Chanyeol, Baekhyun hampir lupa untuk membalas pesan temannya itu.

 **To: Giant Yeol**

 **Time: 21. 24**

 **Belum, aku masih sedang mencari artikel di internet cara merawat kucing. Memang kenapa?**

Baekhyun mengirimkan pesan itu kepada laki-laki yang sedang berada di seberang sana. Ia kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda. Ponselnya ponselnya berdering. Layar ponselnya muncul tulisan _Giant Yeol calling_ …

"Kenapa dia malah menelponku?" Baekhyun masih menatap layar ponselnya. Seulas senyum terhias di bibirnya. Ia memutuskan untuk menjawab panggilan dari sahabatnya itu.

" _Aku hanya ingin mendengar suaramu saja. Ngomong-ngomong, ibumu mengizinkanmu memelihara anak kucing itu?"_ tanya Chanyeol di seberang sana.

"Ishh~ kita kan sudah menghabiskan waktu bersama saat di bukit tadi. Tenang saja, suaraku tidak akan berubah kok. Iya, senang sekali ibuku mengizinkanku memelihara anak kucing itu. Tapi ibu bilang aku harus bertanggung jawa untuk merawat kucing-kucing itu."

" _Jadi untuk itu kau mencari artikel tentang cara merawat kucing?_ "

"Yup, ada banyak hal yang harus dilakukan agar anak kucingku nanti bisa tumbuh dengan baik dan sehat. Kau tahu kan sudah lama sekali aku ingin memelihara kucing? Tapi ibu baru mau mengizinkanku sekarang karena ia berpikir aku bisa bertanggung jawab." Jawab Baekhyun sambil menulis apa saja yang harus dilakukan agar kucing peliharaannya bisa terawat dengan baik.

"Tapi kau tahu? Banyak sekali barang-barang yang harus kupunya. Mulai dari mainannya sampai bak pasir untuk tempat kucing pup."

" _Pamanku punya semua barang-barang yang kau butuhkan!Pamanku juga pecinta kucing, jadi aku yakin beliau punya barang-barang yang kau butuhkan. Kau juga bisa minta nasihat padanya Kalau kau mau, aku bisa mengajakmu besok. Mumpung besok hari libur, sekalian aku main ke rumahmu nanti. Aku juga ingin melihat kucingnya._ " Chanyeol memberikan penawaran menggiurkan pada Baekhyun dan tentu saja gadis itu langsung menerima penawaran itu.

"Bagus! Baiklah, di mana rumah pamanmu?" tanya Baekhyun. Karena matanya sudah terlalu lelah menatap layar laptop, ia memutuskan untuk mematikan laptopnya.

" _Beliau tinggal di kota sebelah. Kita bisa naik bus umum kalau kau mau. Bagaimana?_ " Baekhyun menimang-nimang kembali. Sebenarnya jaraknya tidak jauh sih. Tapi tentu ia harus minta izin ibunya karena ia hanya pergi berdua saja dengan Chanyeol.

" _Tenang, besok akan akan datang ke rumahmu dan meminta izin Bibi Byun untuk mengajakmu keluar. Tidak usah khawatir._ " Baekhyun benar-benar heran dengan sahabatnya ini. Bagaimana bisa ia membaca pikirannya padahal jarak mereka berjauhan? Apakah ada semacam telepati di antara mereka.

"Baiklah kalau maumu begitu. Sampai jumpa besoh, Chan~"

" _Selamat tidur, tuan puteriku~ semoga mimpi indah._ "

"Berhenti memanggilku tuan puteri!"

" _Hahaha, baiklah. Selamat malam, Baekkie~_ "

Baaekhyun memutus sambungan teleponnya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat tidurnya dan merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur. Ia memandang langit-langit kamarnya. Tak lama kemudian, ia bangkit kembali dan berjalan menuju laci tempat ia menyimpan semua alat gambarnya. Ia membuka laci itu dan mengambil sebuah buku sketsa ukuran kecil. Baekhyun menutup lacinya dan kembali ke tempat tidurnya. Ia membuka perlahan-lahan buku sketsa miliknya itu. Lembar pertama, tampak sebuah gambar seorang lelaki yang sedang asyik memegang kamera. Lembar berikutnya, gambar lelaki yang sama yang sedang bermain gitar. Baekhyun tersenyum setiap ia melihat hasil karyanya satu persatu. Hingga halaman di mana terakhir ia menggambar, semuanya tetap gambar laki-laki yang sama, hanya dengan pose dan sudut pandang yang berbeda. Ya—diam-diam Baekhyun suka menggambar sahabatnya, Park Chanyeol. Gadis berambut hitam sebahu itu membolak-balik kembali buku sketsanya, kemudian ia mencoba untuk memvisualisasikan gambarnya itu dalam bentuk sesungguhnya dalam ingatannya. Jantungnya berdebar lagi. Apakah yang Baekhyun rasakan ini adalah cinta?

Mendadak raut muka Baekhyun berubah sendu. Seharusnya perasaan ini tidak muncul. Seharusnya Baekhyun tidak menyukai Chanyeol yang notabene adalah sahabat masa kecilnya sekaligus orang yang selalu melindunginya ketika ia butuh perlindungan. Baekhyun bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan agar Chanyeol tidak tahu bahwa ia menyukainya? Satu-satunya jalan menurut Baekhyun adalah menyembunyikan perasaan yang masih belum tumbuh terlalu besar itu dalam-dalam dan bersikap seperti biasanya. Kalau ia mengatakan apa yang ia rasakan sesungguhnya, Baekhyun takut Chanyeol akan menjauhinya.

"Ya, itu yang harus kulakukan." Batin Baekhyun.

 **-Goodbye Summer-**

Chanyeol masih duduk terdiam di meja belajarnya. Bukan, ia tidak sedang belajar. Tapi ia sedang membuka album foto buatannya sendiri. Dari tadi ia tersenyum sendiri melihat foto-foto yang ia pasang di sana—foto-foto Baekhyun yang berpose _candid_. Chanyeol sering mengambil foto Baekhyun diam-diam tanpa diketahui oleh Baekhyun. Ia ingin mengambil momen di mana Baekhyun nampak cantik dan indah untuk jadi objek fotonya.

"Senyumnya manis sekali…" Mata bulat laki-laki berambut cokelat gelap ini tertuju pada foto Baekhyun yang sedang bermain di ladang bunga matahari sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya. Chanyeol kembali membalikkan halaman album fotonya. Banyak sekali foto Baekhyun di album itu. Wajahnya menggemaskan bak seorang bayi, matanya yang bening dan berkilau yang mengingatkannya pada mata kelinci, dan yang paling penting, senyumnya yang selalu membuat Chanyeol merasa sejuk ketika melihatnya.

Sebenarnya, Chanyeol sudah menaruh hati pada Baekhyun sejak lama. Tapi rasa itu sering timbul tenggelam, hingga ia masih tidak yakin dengan perasaannya waktu itu. Tapi semenjak mereka sering menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama, maka sedikit demi sedikit perasaan itu mulai muncul di relung hatinya dan perlahan-lahan mulai tumbuh. Sebenarnya, sejak awal Chanyeol sering memberikan perhatian layaknya seorang sahabat. Tapi perlahan-lahan, pandangan Chanyeol terhadap Baekhyun perlahan-lahan mulai berubah. Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun sebagai seorang perempuan. Chanyeol berusaha untuk memberikan perhatian spesial untuk Baekhyun, tapi sepertinya Baekhyun tipe gadis yang tidak peka.

"Haah~" Chanyeol menghela nafas sejenak. Ia memutuskan untuk menutup album fotonya dan menyimpannya di laci. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur dan memandang langit-langit kamarnya yang penuh dengan gantungan yang berkaitan dengan luar angkasa. Ia berusaha untuk memejamkan matanya, tapi setiap kali ia berusaha untuk mencoba tidur, bayangan Baekhyun yang sedang tersenyum terlintas di pikirannya. Bayangan Baekhyun mulai berlalu-lalang di dalam otaknya.

"Tidak! Seharusnya aku tidak menyukai Baekhyun!" Geramnya pelan. Ia menenggelamkan kepalanya ke bantal. Ia berusaha untuk menghilangkan bayangan Baekhyun dalam pikirannya, namun ia tidak berhasil. Ia harus tidur secepatnya karena ia sudah berjanji untuk mengantar Baekhyun mengunjungi rumah pamannya. Ia sudah bilang pada pamannya bahwa ia akan berkunjung ke rumahnya bersama Baekhyun, sekalian untuk membantu Baekhyun mencari barang-barang untuk dua ekor anak kucingnya.

Chanyeol masih memikirkan perasaannya kepada Baekhyun. Setiap kali ia memikirkan Baekhyun, dadanya berdesir hebat. Jantungnya berpacu dua kali lebih cepat daripada biasanya. Sepertinya perasaan ini akan terus tumbuh seiring berjalannya waktu. Chanyeol tidak ingin tahu Baekhyun soal perasaannya karena ia tak mau kehilangan gadis itu. Ia tidak ingin berpisah dengannya hanya karena perasaan ini.

"Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan." Batin Chanyeol. Ia memeluk boneka Rilakkuma hadiah ulang tahun dari Baekhyun. Sepertinya Chanyeol mengambil keputusan yang sama seperti Baekhyun—menyembunyikan semua perasaan menyenangkan ini dan bersikap seperti biasanya.

 **-Goodbye Summer-**

Dua manusia berbeda gender itu sudah duduk manis di halte bus untuk menunggu bus yang akan membawa mereka ke rumah paman Chanyeol. Seperti biasa, Chanyeol selalu membawa kamera kesayangannya dan Baekhyun dengan buku sketsa yang seolah sudah menjadi separuh nyawanya.

"Hei, kenapa kau malah membawa buku gambar sih? Kita tidak akan jalan-jalan. Cuma mampir ke rumah Paman Kang untuk mencari keperluanmu." Gerutu Chanyeol yang sebal melihat Baekhyun masih asyik menggambar pemandangan jalanan di depan mereka. Baekhyun menghentikan kegiatan menggambarnya dan menatap Chanyeol yang sedang asyik mengambil beberapa foto pemandangan jalanan di depan mereka.

"Seharusnya kau lihat dirimu sendiri! Kau meledekku membawa buku gambar, tapi kau sendiri juga membawa kamera! Kita tidak sedang jalan-jalan kea lam terbuka!" gerutu Baekhyun. Chanyeol menghentikan kegiatan memotretnya dan memalingkan pandangannya ke a arah Baekhyun yang sedang merapikan buku gambarnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas.

"Baiklah. Aku minta maaf karena sudah meledekmu tadi. Oh! Bisnya sudah datang! Ayo!" Chanyeol bangkit dan menarik pergelangan tangan Baekhyun kemudian menarikknya masuk ke dalam bus. Chanyeol menyuruh Baekhyun untuk duduk di dekat jendela dan Chanyeol di sebelahnya. Bus yang mereka naiki hari itu tidak terlalu ramai, jadi mereka bisa perjalanan dengan nyaman.

"Mau mendengarkan lagu? Aku bawa _mp3 player_ dan _earphone_." Chanyeol merogoh isi tasnya dan menemukan dua barang yang ia sebutkan tadi.

"Tidak. Terima kasih. Aku sudah bawa sendiri, hehehe." Baekhyun mengeluarkan _mp3 player_ dan _earphone_ miliknya. Modelnya mirip dengan milik Chanyeol, hanya beda warna saja. Chanyeol berdecih karena ternyata Baekhyun punya barang yang sama dengannya. Modelnya sama pula.

"Kenapa modelnya sama dengan punyaku?" Gerutu Chanyeol.

"Hei, memangnya modelnya barang milikmu hanya ada satu di dunia ini?" Balas Baekhyun. Mereka saling pandang dan pada akhirnya mereka tertawa karena tingkah mereka sendiri. Mereka memutuskan untuk mendengarkan lagu dari _mp3 player_ mereka masing-masing. Sebenarnya Baekhyun tidak ingin menolak tawaran Chanyeol, tapi ada sebuah lagu yang sangat ia sukai tapi Chanyeol sepertinya tidak memiliki lagu itu.

Goodbye Summer—lagu yang dimaksud Baekhyun. Berkisah tentang sepasang sahabat berbeda gender yang sudah lama menghabiskan waktu bersama, hingga akhirnya mereka berdua saling menyukai satu sama lain. Tapi sayangnya mereka tidak bisa mengungkapkan perasaan mereka yang sesungguhnya itu karena status 'teman'. Lagu ini benar-benar menggambarkan kondisi Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sekarang.

Tanpa Baekhyun ketahui, Chanyeol mendengarkan lagu yang sama dengan Baekhyun. Karena menurut Chanyeol, lagu ini benar-benar menggambarkan kondisinya dengan Baekhyun—mereka saling menyukai tapi mereka tidak bisa mengungkapkannya karena status persahabatan mereka. Chanyeol benci kondisi ini. ia menyukai Baekhyun, tapi ia tidak bisa mengungkapkannya karena Baekhyun adalah musim panasnya. Baekhyun yang selalu membuat hari-hari Chanyeol cerah seperti musim panas. Walaupun sekarang sedang musim gugur, ia tidak merasakan hawa musim gugur karena Baekhyun, si musim panas milik Chanyeol. Sesekali Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun yang ternyata sudah tertidur. Sesekali kepalanya terantuk ke jendela. Hingga akhirnya Chanyeol memutuskan untuk memindahkan kepala Baekhyun ke pundaknya. Chanyeol bisa mendengar dengkuran halus yang keluar dari hidung mungil Baekhyun. Seulas senyum menghiasi wajah laki-laki bermarga Park melihat gadis di sebelahnya yang tampang cantik ketika sedang tidur.

"Secantik inikah kalau ia sedang tidur di rumah?" bisiknya pelan. Ia berusaha tidak membuat Baekhyun tertidur. Karena gemas, Chanyeol memainkan poni Baekhyun yang menutupi matanya. Ia menyibak poni gadis itu pelan agar ia bisa melihat kedua mata Baekhyun yang tertutup. Chanyeol bisa mendengar suara detakan jantungnya yang semakin keras. Ia menghentikan kegiaannya dan membiarkan Baekhyun tidur dengan tenang dan nyenyak.

 **-Goodbye Summer-**

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menghabiskan liburan mereka di rumah Paman Kang. Chanyeol sudah menjelaskan bahwa tujuannya ke sini adalah membantu Baekhyun untuk mencari perlengkapan memelihara kucing. Selain itu, Paman Kang juga member nasihat dan beberapa trik untuk merawat kucing dengan baik dan benar. Kebetulan Paman Kang punya sebuah _petshop_ di sebelah rumahnya. Ia menyuruh Baekhyun dan Chanyeol untuk memilih barang-barang yang mereka butuhkan.

"Chan, aku takut kalau uangnya tidak cukup." Baekhyun khawatir jika uang yang ia bawa untuk membeli keperluannya kurang. Chanyeol merangkulnya dan menenangkan Baekhyun bahwa ia akan meminta potongan harga kepada pamannya. Baekhyun merasa sedikit lega medengarnya.

"Apa kalian sudah menemukan barang-barang yang kalian butuhkan?" Paman Kang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang mereka hingga membuat dua manusia itu terkejut.

"Paman Kang! Kau mengagetkan kami saja!" Gerutu Chanyeol sambil mengelus dada. Paman Kang hanya tertawa melihat keponakannya dan temannya itu.

"Baiklah. Apakah kalian sudah menemukan barang yang kalian inginkan?" Paman Kang bertanya lagi. Baekhyun menunjukkan barang-barang yang seperti sudah terpenuhi semuanya.

"Jadi, saya harus membayar berapa untuk semua barang ini, Paman?" tanya Baekhyun sedikit ragu. Selama melihat-lihat di _petshop_ milik Paman Kang, ia menghitung _budget_ yang ia bawa sekarang. Semoga ini cukup, doa Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Kau tidak perlu membayarnya, Nona Byun." Paman Kang tersenyum lebar. Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya karena ia tidak paham apa yang barusan dikatakan Paman Kang barusan. Ia menoleh ke arah Chanyeolm tapi Chanyeol hanya membalasnya dengan mengedikkan bahunya.

"M-Maksud paman?" Baekhyun ingin sekali lagi mendengar omongan lelaki paruh baya di depannya ini. Sebenarnya Baekhyun dengar, hanya saja ia masih tidak terlalu yakin dengan indera penderannya.

"Paman akan memberikan semua barang yang kaubeli secara gratis." Baekhyun melotot mendengar ternyata Paman Kang memberikan semua barang yang diambilnya secara cuma-Cuma alias gratis! Baekhyun kembali menoleh ke arah Chanyeol. Ia kembali mengedikkan bahunya lagi. Padahal Chanyeol bilang ke pamannya untuk memberikan diskon, bukan memberinya secara gratis.

"P-Paman serius memberikan ini semua secara gratis? T-tapi nanti usaha Paman bisa bangkrut." Baekhyun merasa tidak enak hati menerima pemberian gratis dari Paman Kang. Sebenarnya ia merasa senang karena diberi secara gratis, tapi ia merasa tidak enak dan takut usaha Pamannya Chanyeol ini bakal bangkrut.

"Hahaha!" Baekhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya karena melihat laki-laki paruh baya ini malas tertawa mendengar omongannya barusan. Paman Kang berjalan mendekati Baekhyun dan mengusap kepalanya layaknya anaknya sendiri.

"Tidak apa kan sekali-sekali memberikan pelayan spesial pada teman keponakan kesayanganku ini? tenang, Paman tidak akan bangkrut semudah itu kok. Pelanggan Paman masih banyak di luar sana, jadi jangan khawatir." Baekhyun masih merasa tidak enak pada Paman Kang. Padahal ia meminta Chanyeol untuk memberikan separuh harga, tapi ia malah mendapatkannya secara gratis.

"T-Terimakasih, Paman. T-Tapi apa Paman yakin memberikan semuanya secara gratis? Ini banyak lho!" Baekhyun berusaha untuk mengubah pikiran Paman Kang agar memberikannya setengah harga. Tapi sepertinya orang ini tetap teguh pada pendiriannya—tetap memberikan semua barang dagangannya kepada Baekhyun secara gratis. Membujuk sebanyak apapun sepertinya akan percuma menurut Baekhyun.

"Ngomong-ngomong kalian serasi lho. Apa kalian tidak ingin menjalin hubungan yang lebih dekat? Lebih dari sekedari 'teman' mungkin?" Goda Paman Kang.

"Hahaha, candaan Paman lucu juga~" Chanyeol tertawa garing menanggapi pertanyaan pamannya barusan. Ia merasa canggung ketika pamannya menggoda mereka seperti itu. Tentu saja Chanyeol ingin sekali! Tapi sepertinya Baekhyun tipe gadis yang tidak peka dengan apa yang dia lakukan.

"Baiklah. Kami permisi dulu. Hari sudah sore. Terimakasih atas pemberiannya." Baekhyun memutuskan untuk berpamitan dan berterimakasih kepada Paman Kang yang sudah memberikan semua keperluannya secara gratis dan juga memberikan tips dan trik untuk merawat kucing. Baekhyun sudah tak sabar untuk mengaplikasikannya secara langsung.

Selama perjalanan pulang, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saling mengobrol soal dua ekor anak kucing Baekhyun. Chanyeol sebenarnya ingin sekali membantu Baekhyun untuk menata barang-barangnya dan membantu merawat kucingnya hari ini. Tapi sayangnya ia harus pulang karena keluarganya akan pergi ke acara pernikahan kakak sepupunya nanti sore.

"Tidak masalah. Besok kan masih ada waktu. Mampirlah kalau kau mau." Chanyeol tersenyum karena Baekhyun memakluminya. Sebenarnya Chanyeol bukanlah orang yang suka mengingkari janji, kecuali saat ada keperluan yang benar-benar terdesak seperti sekarang.

"Oiya, ngomong-ngomong kau sudah member nama kedua anak kucingmu itu?" Tanya Chanyeol. Mereka berdua sudah sampai di halte bus untuk menanti bus yang akan mengantar mereka pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

"Hmm, aku sudah memikirkannya sih. Tapi aku butuh pendapatmu." Jawab Baekhyun.

"Kau akan member nama apa untuk mereka?"

"Beomsil dan Sangchul. Menurutmu bagaimana?"

"Itu nama yang bagus. Kau mengambil dari nama karakter di drama ya?" goda Chanyeol. Melihat reaksi Baekhyun, sepertinya dugaannya benar.

"Wah~ kau benar-benar bisa membisa pikiranku ya? Apa kau diam-diam punya kemampuan telepati?" sindir Baekhyun. Chanyeol tertawa keras mendengar sindiran Baekhyun barusan dan itu malah membuat Baekhyun ngambek.

"Mana mungkin aku punya kemampuan seperti itu? Aku bukan pesulap." Jelasnya.

"Tapi kau selalu bisa menebak apa yang kupikirkan dengan tepat dan akurat. Aku jadi curiga kalau kau punya kemampuan telepati."

"Aku hanya kebetulan menebaknya dengan benar. Sudahlah, jangan mempermasalahkan hal sepele. Ah! Itu busnya sudah datang."

Bus berwarna hijau itu berhenti tepat di hadapan mereka. Mereka berdua menaiki bus itu yang akan membawa mereka pulang ke rumah. Sepanjang perjalanan, mereka saling bercanda dan saling melempar _jokes_ satu sama lain sampai akhirnya mereka sampai di halte tempat mereka berangkat tadi.

"Sepertinya, kita harus berpisah di sini."

"Jangan begitu! Kita masih bisa bertemu di sekolah besok. Titipkan salamku untuk kakak sepupumu ya!"

"Tidak mau! Memangnya kau siapanya?" goda Chanyeol sehingga membuat Baekhyun sukses melayangkan satu pukulan tepat di kepalanya.

"Baiklah, aku akan menyampaikan salammu padanya." Akhirnya Chanyeol memilih untuk melakukan apa yang Baekhyun minta.

"Baiklah, sampai bertemu di sekolah besok, Chan!"

"Sampai bertemu besok, Baekhyunnie!"

Mereka pun akhirnya berpisah hingga mereka menghilang di ujung jalan. Musim gugur hari ini memang dingin, tapi perasaan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tetaplah hangat karena mereka saling menyukai dalam diam. Padahal hari ini musim gugur tapi hati mereka sudah muncul benih-benih cinta layaknya awal musim semi…

 **To be continued**


	3. 3 – CURAHAN HATI DI MUSIM DINGIN

**Goodbye Summer**

© Sun-Gun Baekhyun

Main Pairs

Park Chanyeol x Female!Byun Baekhyun

Genre:

Romance

Slice of Life

Friendship

Hurt

Rating

T

Summary:

 _Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sudah berteman sejak mereka duduk di bangku sekolah dasar hingga menjelang lulus di bangku SMA. Tapi di balik pertemanan mereka yang gila dan akrab, ada sebuah perasaan tersembunyi yang tumbuh di antara mereka…_

Warning!

Genderswitch! OOC! Typos! Unplotted Story!

Just close the tab if you hate it!

Enjoy!

" _ **Hanya karena status teman, aku membenci semua itu sekarang**_ _"_

* * *

 **BAGIAN #3 – CURAHAN HATI DI MUSIM DINGIN**

 _Musim dingin, 2 tahun kemudian…_

Hari ini musim dingin cukup menusuk hingga menembus tulang-belulang. Sepertinya memakai mantel ataupun syal sepertinya percuma. Hawa dingin masih bisa menembus lapisan mantel. Bisa dilihat dari dua orang manusia berbeda gender yang sedang duduk manis di halte bus menunggu bus yang akan mengantar mereka ke sekolah. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Byun Baekhyun dan Park Chanyeol—dua sahabat yang selalu berjalan bersama dan tidak pernah terpisahkan. Meskipun kadang mereka sering bertengkar karena hanya masalah sepele.

"Hatsyiii—!" Sejak daritadi gadis yang tumbuh makin dewasa dan makin cantik ini bersin-bersin hingga hidungnya memerah seperti Rudolph—rusa milik Santa Klaus. Padahal ia sudah memakai mantel dan jaket tebal, penutup telinga, plus syal tebal yang membuat tubuh mungilnya tenggelam di dalam tumpukan kain tebal nan hangat itu. Chanyeol yang semakin tinggi menjulang dan wajahnya semakin tampan. Masa pubertas benar-benar mengubah penampilan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Tapi sepertinya kalimat 'tumbuh ke atas' tidak ada di kamus Baekhyun. Ia kadang sebal karena Chanyeol sering mengejeknya ' _little Baek_ ' karena badannya yang mungil tapi menggemaskan. Ngomong-ngomong, mereka sekarang sudah duduk di kelas 2 SMA dan lagi-lagi—mereka bersekolah di tempat yang sama, dan entah kenapa mereka sekarang berada di kelas yang sama. Padahal, sebelumnya mereka berbeda kelas dan untungnya kelas mereka selalu bersebelahan. Dan itu membuat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol makin sering bertemu dan menghabiskan waktu bersama.

"Kau tidak bawa sapu tangan? Lihat, ingusmu menempel di mana-mana! Itu menjijikan! Pantas tidak ada laki-laki yang menyukaimu!" Chanyeol mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari saku mantelnya dan mengusapkannya di hidung Baekhyun. Baekhyun tidak berani memandang Chanyeol karena itu akan membuat jantungnya berdetak dua kali lipat.

"Jangan menunduk!" Chanyeol menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya ke pipi tembam Baekhyun dan memaksa Baekhyun untuk melihat wajahnya. Chanyeol benar-benar lelaki yang pantas untuk dijadikan seorang pacar—tinggi, tampan, baik, perhatian, jago bermain musik, juga ramah. Tapi entah kenapa sampai sekarang Chanyeol masih belum menggandeng seorang pacar.

"Chan, berhentilah memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil." Keluh Baekhyun setelah Chanyeol membersihkan hidungnya yang memerah. Chanyeol kembali melipat sapu tangannya dan menyimpannya kembali ke dalam saku mantelnya. Chanyeol hanya tertawa ringan mendengar keluhan gadis di sampingnya yang sudah lama ia menaruh perasaan padanya selama bertahun-tahun. Chanyeol berpikir perasaannya itu akan luntur seiring waktu berjalan, tapi harapannya tidak sesuai dengan kenyataan yang dia rasakan—perasaan itu tumbuh semakin besar. Tapi sayangnya, segala perlakuan spesial yang dia lakukan hanya ditanggapi biasa saja oleh si gadis Byun ini. Chanyeol menyimpulkan bahwa Baekhyun bukan tipe orang yang peka terhadap perlakuan spesial yang ia berikan padanya.

"Kau kan memang seperti anak kecil." Baekhyun berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah di kedua pipinya di balik syal tebal merah miliknya. Mereka berdua masih asyik duduk menanti bus yang sepertinya datang terlambat, mungkin karena hujan salju hari ini yang membuat semua kendaaran harus berhati-hati saat berjalan. Baekhyun sesekali melirik Chanyeol yang sedang mendengarkan musik di ponselnya lewat _earphone_ miliknya. Tanpa sadar, Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol diam-diam dalam jangka waktu cukup lama. Ia sangat mengagumi lelaki yang sudah menjadi sahabatnya sejak lama itu. Bukan hanya mengagumi, tapi juga menyimpan perasaan padanya. Ia menyukai sahabatnya itu. Setiap kali dekat dengannya, Baekhyun merasa pipinya menghangat dan darahnya mengalir dengan kecepatan dua kali lipat. Meskipun banyak lelaki di sekolahnya menginginkan Baekhyun untuk dijadikan pacar, tapi ia selalu menolak karena di hatinya sudah ada Chanyeol yang sudah mengisi hari-harinya dan juga sudut hatinya. Tapi melihat perlakuan Chanyeol padanya, Baekhyun berpikir bahwa Chanyeol hanya memperlakukan dia hanya sebatas sahabat, tidak lebih. Itu membuat Baekhyun sedikit kecewa. Mungkin Chanyeol tidak menganggap Baekhyun adalah seorang yang menempati tempat yang spesial di hatinya. Karena mereka berdua asyik bergelut dengan pikiran mereka, tanpa sadar bus datang tepat di depan mereka.

"Chan, busnya sudah datang." Baekhyun mengguncang bahu Chanyeol pelan. Chanyeol baru menyadari kalau bus yang mereka tunggu dari tadi sudah datang. Mereka berdua masuk ke dalam dan siapa sangka kalau bus yang mereka naiki sudah penuh.

"Chan, bagaimana?" tanya Baekhyun. Kalau mereka berdua turun, itu artinya mereka harus menunggu bus selanjutnya dan kemungkinan kecil bus selanjutnya lenggang dan kemungkinan besar mereka bisa terlambat datang ke sekolah. Jika mereka tetap menaiki bus itu, mau tidak mau mereka harus berdiri dan berdesakan dengan penumpang lainnya.

"Sebaiknya kita tetap naik bus ini saja. Kita bisa terlambat dan dihukum nanti." Bus pun berjalan dengan perlahan. Chanyeol menggandeng tangan gadis mungil sahabatnya agar ia tidak terjatuh. Ada sensasi hangat dan menyengat saat kedua tangan mereka saling bersetuhan. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saling memalingkan muka—tak ingin salah satu dari mereka tahu bahwa mereka sangat menyukai kehangatan ini. Biarkan mereka berdua menikmati kehangatan yang tidak ada habisnya itu.

 **-Goodbye Summer-**

Hari ini pelajaran seni rupa, pelajaran yang paling disukai Baekhyun. Pak Guru Song memberikan mereka proyek kelompok yang terdiri dari 4 orang dan rencananya, proyek kelompok itu akan ditampilkan di festival dan pameran ulang tahun sekolah yang akan diadakan 3 bulan lagi. Tentu saja Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berada dari kelompok yang sama. Kemudian mereka memutuskan untuk memasukan Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang duduk di depan mereka sebagai anggota kelompok mereka. Setelah itu masing-masing kelompok akan mendiskusikan benda seni apa yang akan mereka tampilkan nanti saat pameran ulang tahun sekolah nanti. Untungnya, Pak Guru Song tidak memberikan tema tertentu. Ia membebaskan muridnya untuk berkreasi sesuai dengan keinginan mereka.

"Baekhyunnie, kau kan paling jago dalam hal seni. Apa kau punya ide untuk proyek kelompok kita ini?" Tanya Kyungsoo, gadis manis dengan mata burung hantunya. Baekhyun berpikir sejenak. Tak lama kemudian sebuah ide terlintas di otaknya.

"Sebenarnya ada dua ide yang terlintas di benakku—seni instalasi ruang atau lukisan tiga dimensi. Menurut kalian bagaimana? Apa kalian punya ide lain? Ini hanya pendapatku saja." Jongin, Kyungsoo, dan Chanyeol saling bertukar pandang.

"Kurasa itu bukan ide yang buruk. Tapi apakah itu tidak terlalu sulit, Baek? Kita kan masih kelas 2 SMA." Jongin sedikit ragu dengan pilihan Baekhyun. Baekhyun berpikir kembali dan ia memang merasa bahwa idenya terlalu tinggi. Chanyeol yang duduk tepat di samping Baekhyun bersuara.

"Kita tidak akan tahu kalau tidak dicoba, kan? Kita coba saja dulu. Lagipula, kita punya waktu tiga bulan untuk mengerjakannya. Aku rasa kita bisa melakukannya." Baekhyun tersenyum. Chanyeol selalu berpikir positif dan optimis. Menurut Baekhyun, sisi optimis Chanyeol itulah salah satu nilai plus yang membuatnya jatuh cinta padanya.

"Atau kita mungkin bisa mengombinasikan dua ide Baekhyun barusan? Seni instalasi ruang berupa lukisan tiga dimensi." Usul Chanyeol.

"Tampaknya itu akan menarik." Tukas Jongin. Kyungsoo juga seperti setuju dengan ide Chanyeol barusan. Baekhyun tertawa kecil mendengar ide lelaki yang ia sukai ini. tidak buruk juga, pikir Baekhyun.

"Bagus, kalau begitu kita sudah putuskan kita akan membuat apa untuk proyek seni kita. Lalu, temanya apa?" Celetuk Kyungsoo. Masing-masing mengungkapkan ide mereka. Baekhyun suka semua ide dari ketiga orang itu, tapi entah kenapa ide itu tidak membuat Baekhyun tertarik.

"Lalu, maumu apa?" tanya Jongin penasaran. Baekhyun berpikir sejenak. Mungkinkah ia mengambil tema berdasarkan pengalamannya atau mungkin perasaannya pada Chanyeol? Haruskah ia sedikit memberi kode kepada Chanyeol tentang perasaannya itu.

"Aku ada satu ide. Tapi kalau kalian tidak suka, aku akan memikirkan kembali ide-ide kalian barusan. Semuanya masih kutampung." ujar Baekhyun. Kemudian, ia mengeluarkan buku gambar ukuran A3 dan meletakkannya di atas meja. Kemudian ia menggambar secara kasar ide yang ada di kepalanya dan beberapa detail lainnya. Mereka bertiga mengamati gambar coretan Baekhyun dan memperhatikan penjelasan Baekhyun dengan seksama. Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menamai proyek mereka 'Goodbye Summer'—selamat tinggal musim panas.

"Kenapa kau memilih judulnya Goodbye Summer?" tanya Jongin penasaran. Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol juga penasaran dengan pilihan Baekhyun. Baekhyun sedikit melirik ke arah Chanyeol sebelum akhirnya gadis berambut hitam sebahu itu menjelaskan maksudnya.

"Kalian tahu kan kalau Goodbye Summer artinya adalah selamat tinggal musim panas. Sekarang aku tanya pada kalian; bagaimana perasaan kalian ketika kalian tidak menyadari bahwa musim panas yang menyenangkan akan berakhir?" tanya Baekhyun penuh teka-teki.

"Tentu aku akan sedih." Jawab Kyungsoo.

"Tepat! Musim panas adalah musim yang menyenangkan, bukan? Meskipun matahari terik, tapi kita masih bisa menikmati langit biru cerah yang terbentang di atas kita. Kita masih bisa menikmati indahnya bunga-bunga di taman. Kita bisa menikmati kilauan laut. Tentu kita akan merasa sedih ketika kita harus berpisah dengan musim panas karena kita tidak bisa menikmati keindahan yang hanya bisa kita nikmati di musim panas. Aku mengumpakan musim panas ini adalah orang yang sangat spesial bagi kita. Aku ingin menunjukkan kepada orang-orang bagaimana perasaan kita saat kita tidak bisa selalu bersama dengan orang yang spesial menurut kita. Bagaimana?" Ketiga makhluk itu terdiam tanpa kata—terutama Chanyeol. Mereka tidak menyangka bahwa kata-kata Baekhyun bak sajak puisi yang mengalir dengan indah dan menyentuh hati.

"Apakah itu…berdasarkan pengalaman pribadimu?" Baekhyun langsung menoleh ke arah Jongin. Ia mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali. Lalu kemudian tertawa kecil.

"Hahaha~ apa itu terlihat itu seperti pengalaman pribadiku?" Baekhyun menggaruk tengkuknya. Memang benar itu benar berdasarkan pengalaman pribadi Baekhyun—lebih tepat perasaan Baekhyun kepada Chanyeol. Jongin memandang Baekhyun penuh kecurigaan. Ia benar-benar penasaran kenapa Baekhyun memilih tema yang menurutnya terlalu melankolis itu.

"Kau ini apa-apaan, Jonginnie? Mungkin saja dia dapat inspirasi itu dari orang lain. Kau ini kenapa ingin tahu sekali sih?" Baekhyun bersyukur Kyungsoo membelanya. Mungkin setelah pulang sekolah nanti Baekhyun akan mentraktir Kyungsoo sesuatu.

"Kyungsoo - _noona_ ~~" Jongin merajuk kepada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo melirik lelaki yang lebih muda di sampingnya ini dengan pandangan aneh. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun melongo setelah mereka mendengar Jongin memanggil Kyungsoo dengan sebutan _noona_.

" _N-Noona_?" Baekhyun masih tidak percaya dengan pendengarannya. Jongin dan Kyungsoo teman sekelas, bahkan mereka duduk bersebelahan. Baekhyun kira Kyungsoo dan Jongin itu seumuran, ternyata Jongin lebih muda daripada Kyungsoo.

"Hehehe, Jongin memang sering sekali memanggilku seperti itu kalau ia sedang merajuk. Dia memang setahun lebih muda dariku dan dia…pacarku."

"A-Apaaa?!" Chanyeol dan Baekhyun nyaris berteriak. Untuk saja mereka masih bisa mengontrol suara mereka. Jongin dan Kyungsoo saling berpandangan satu sama lain—sedangkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mengedipkan kedua mata mereka berkali-kali karena mereka masih tidak percaya bahwa dua insan manusia di depan ini rupanya adalah sepasang kekasih.

"Sejak kapan kalian menjalin hubungan? Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?" Baekhyu berbisik-bisik ke telinga Kyungsoo. Selain Chanyeol, Kyungsoo adalah sahabat baru Baekhyun. Mereka berdua sudah bersahabat sejak upacara penerimaan murid baru setahun yang lalu.

"Uhm… sejak kelas 3 SMP." Terang Kyungsoo malu-malu. Baekhyun mengangguk paham. Lumayan lama juga sih, pikirnya. Sedang kan dia? Sudah bertahun-tahun menyukai Chanyeol, tapi ia tidak bisa mengungkapkannya. Tapi begini saja sudah cukup bagi Baekhyun—karena ia masih bisa terus bersama-sama dengan Chanyeol tanpa harus berpisah dengannya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu! Kapan kita bisa mulai memberli bahan dan peralatan juga mulai mengerjakan proyek seni kita? Aku ingin kita semua bisa bekerja sama untuk mengerjakan proyek ini, karena ini akan mempengaruhi nilai kerjasama dan nilai individu. Aku tidak akan bertanggung jawab kalau kalian tidak bisa diajak bekerja sama! Aku tidak akan segan-segan mencoret nama kalian dari daftar kelompok jika kalian malas-malasan. Mengerti?" Baekhyun ingin proyek mereka bisa selesai tepat waktu dan tentu saja dengan hasil yang maksimal dan memuaskan. Untuk itulah ia berharap kelompok yang ia pimpin bisa berkerja sama dengan baik. Baekhyun tidak gila nilai—ia hanya berpikir bahwa tugas ini untuk nilai mereka semua. Mereka bertiga mengangguk setuju dengan usulan Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana hari ini kita membuat desainnya dulu sepulang sekolah dan setelah itu kita membeli bahan-bahannya sekalian. Bagaimana?" usulan Chanyeol barusan disambut baik oleh mereka bertiga. Diskusi mereka pun akhirnya selesai bersamaan dengan berderingnya jam istirahat. Keempat manusia itu kembali ke tempat masing-masing dan membereskan peralatan tulis mereka.

"Kami mau pergi ke kantin. Apa kalian mau ikut?" Jongin dan Chanyeol hendak mengajak dua gadis manis itu untuk makan bersama di kantin. Tapi mereka berdua menolak karena kemarin mereka sudah berjanji untuk makan bekal mereka bersama di kelas. Jongin nampak kecewa karena gadis manisnya tidak turut serta.

"Kalau begitu, kalian ingin titip sesuatu?" tawar Chanyeol. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo saling berpandangan.

"Kami pesan cokelat panas dan roti manis isi. Baekhyun isi selai stroberi, aku isi cokelat." Dua laki-laki berwajah rupawan itu mengingat-ingat pesanan dua gadis yang sama-sama punya badan mungil tapi berwajah cantik dan manis ini. Chanyeol dan Jongin meninggalkan mereka berdua menikmati makan siang yang mereka bawa dari rumah.

 **-Goodbye Summer-**

Dua pasangan itu baru saja keluar dari sebuah toko alat tulis. Mereka nampaknya sudah selesai membeli keperluan untuk proyek seni rupa mereka. Tak lupa mereka mampir ke sebuah café untuk membeli minuman panas.

"Kita akan mulai mengerjakan ini di mana?" tanya Kyungsoo. Chanyeol menyarankan untuk mengerjakan tugas mereka di rumah Baekhyun karena Baekhyun punya studio untuk melukis di belakang halaman rumah Baekhyun. Baekhyun nyaris menyemburkan _caramel macchiato_ -nya setelah mendengar usulan Chanyeol.

"S-Studioku?" Baaekhyun tergagap mendengar usulan Chanyeol barusan. Chanyeol memang sering main ke studio Baekhyun saat ia mampir ke rumahnya. Ia tidak masalah sebenarnya, tapi selama beberapa hari ini, ia sedang membuat proyek rahasia—membuat lukisan Chanyeol yang pernah dia buat di buku sketsanya. Ia hendak memberikan itu saat ulang tahun Chanyeol nanti. Kemudian ia mengingat-ingat lagi—ia bernafas lega karena ia sudah menyimpan proyek rahasianya itu di tempat yang hanya diketahui olehnya.

"Tidak masalah sih." Mereka berempat langsung menggeret Baekhyun menuju ke halte bus terdekat. Baekhyun hampir menjatuhkan _caramel macchiato_ miliknya. Mereka sesekali mengecek isi kantung belanjaan mereka kalau-kalau ada barang yang lupa mereka beli. Tak lama kemudian sebuah bus datang tepat di hadapan mereka. Mereka berempat masuk ke dalam bus itu dan untungnya bus itu cukup sepi. Kyungsoo duduk dengan Jongin dan Chanyeol dengan Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengeluarkan hasil desainnya yang ia gambar di buku gambar miliknya juga pensil dan penghapus. Ia sepertinya sedang memperbaiki desainnya. Chanyeol melirik gambar Baekhyun yang semakin lama semakin bagus, sama seperti si penggagas ide yang sedang duduk di sampingnya.

"Kau kan bisa memperbaikinya nanti di rumah, kenapa harus di sini?" ucap Chanyeol sambil sesekali membantu Baekhyun untuk memperbaiki desainnya. Diam-diam Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun. Wajahnya benar-benar menggemaskan. Pipinya juga tembam. Dalam jarak sedekat ini, seharusnya Chanyeol bisa mencium pipi gadis ini. Chanyeol ingin sekali mecium pipi gadis ini, dengan gerakan pelan, ia mendekati Baekhyun tanpa disadari olehnya.

"Aku ingin langsung membuatnya ketika sampai di rumah nanti." Chanyeol menarik wajahnya ketika Baekhyun menghadap kea rah Chanyeol. mereka saling berpandangan sejenak, kemudian Baekhyun tersenyum manis.

"Ini adalah pengalaman sekali seumur hidupku karya lukisanku bisa dilihat dan dinikmati orang lain. Aku berharap proyek kita ini bisa disukai dan dilihat saat festival pameran ulang tahun sekolah." Chanyeol sangat menyukai Baekhyun yang sudah tersenyum seperti ini. Chanyeol sangat menyukai senyum Baekhyun sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu. Mungkin kalau senyum gadis ini semanis gula, mungkin Chanyeol sudah mengidap diabetes sekarang. Kemudian Chanyeol ingat kalau besok adalah hari _valentine_. Ia berencana untuk membeli cokelat untuk Baekhyun setelah mereka mengerjakan tugas ini dan tentu saja tanpa sepengetahuan Baekhyun.

"Oiya Yeol. Besok kan hari _valentine_. Kau ada rencana untuk memberikan cokelat untuk seorang gadis?" Entah kenapa sepertinya Jongin bisa membaca pikiran Chanyeol barusan. Jongin tidak boleh tahu kalau Chanyeol hendak ingin membeli sekotak cokelat untuk Baekhyun. Chanyeol tidak ingin semua tahu kalau ia menyukai Baaekhyun—ia takut kalau ia bercerita nanti ada seseorang yang menceritakan hal itu pada Baekhyun dan itu membuat persahabatan mereka merenggang.

"Tidak juga. Aku tidak tertarik dengan hal-hal seperti itu. Memangnya kenapa?" Chanyeol berdusta. Ia sudah terbiasa membohongi perasaannya kepada orang lain. Sakit pada awalnya, tapi lama-lama ia bisa menyembunyikan rasa sakit itu. Tanpa lelaki itu, ada seseorang yang mengharapkan bahwa Chanyeol akan memberikan cokelat padanya—siapa lagi kalau bukan Baekhyun.

 _Apa yang kau harapkan darinya, Byun Baekhyun? Kau hanya dianggap sahabat olehnya! Tidak lebih! Kau tidak boleh berharap apapun padanya!_ Batin Baekhyun dalam hati. Mungkin benar, Chanyeol hanya memandang Baekhyun hanya sebatas sahabat saja. Tidak lebih. Lebih dari teman, kurang dari kekasih—frasa itu yang mungkin cocok untuk kondisi Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saat ini. Baekhyun sebenarnya lelah menjalani statusnya ini dengan Chanyeol. lelah pikiran dan lelah batin tentunya. Ia harus menyakiti perasaannya sendiri. Baekhyun sudah lelah berharap, tapi setidaknya menjalani hubungan ini sepertinya tidak buruk juga walaupun itu akan terus menerus menggerus hatinya seperti ombak yang menghantam batu karang.

Tanpa disadari, bus yang mereka tumpangi sudah tiba di halte yang jaraknya tidak jauh dari rumah Baekhyun. Mereka berjalan beriringan hingga akhirnya mereka tiba di depan rumah Baekhyun. Baekhyun menekan bel rumahnya dan tak lama kemudian Nyonya Byun datang dan sepertinya ia terkejut karena Baekhyun tidak pulang sendirian.

"Selamat siang, Bibi~!" Jongin, Kyungsoo, dan Chanyeol menyapa Nyonya Byun dengan ramah.

"Halo, Anak-anak~ Oh, ada Chanyeollie juga! Sudah seminggu kau tidak mampir ke sini! Oh, alian pasti teman sekelasnya Baekhyun?" Nyonya Byun senang melihat Chanyeol datang kembali ke kediaman keluarga Byun setelah terakhir ia ke sana seminggu yang lalu ketika Baekhyun sakit dan Nyonya Byun meminta Chanyeol mampir untuk merawat Baekhyun. Ngomong-ngomong Chanyeol baru tahu bahwa Baekhyun hanya tinggal berdua dengan ibunya karena orang tuanya bercerai dan ayahnya menikah lagi dengan wanita lain. Baekhyun memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama ibunya.

"Iya, saya Kyungsoo dan ini Jongin. Kami teman sekelas Baekhyun. Ngomong aku sudah mengenal Baekhyun sejak upacara penerimaan siswa baru, tapi aku baru pertama kali datang ke rumahnya karena jarak rumah kami jauh, hehe~" Kyungsoo memperkenalkan dirinya dan juga Jongin. Nyonya Byun mengangguk senang.

"Senang sekali Baekhyun ternyata punya teman selain Chanyeollie. Oh, masuklah! Akan kubuatkan minuman hangat untuk kalian! Sepertinya sebentar lagi akan hujan salju." Nyonya Byun menyuruh mereka untuk masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Kyungsoo dan Jongin takjub dengan keadaan rumah Baekhyun—meskipun kecil, tapi suasananya asri. Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya menghadap langit. Setitik salju jatuh tepat di kelopak matanya. Langit memang sedang mendung, dan sepertinya dugaan ibunya memang benar.

"Duduklah. Kalau boleh tahu, kalian ada keperluan apa datang ke sini?" Nyonya Byun menyuruh mereka duduk di sofa dan bertanya tentang ada keperluan apa mereka datang kemari.

"Kami ingin mengerjakan tugas seni rupa untuk pameran saat festival ulang tahun tiga bulan lagi." Chanyeol menjelaskan dengan singkat dan jelas. Nyonya Byun melirik putrinya yang sepertinya sedang memberikan sentuhan akhir untuk desain tugas seni rupa mereka.

"Oh, begitu. Pantas putriku tampak semangat sekali sepertinya." Baekhyun tersenyum tanpa melepas pandangannya dari buku gambarnya. Kemudian, Nyonya Byun meninggalkan mereka berempat untuk mengambil minuman dan beberapa cemilan. Kemudian Baekhyun teringat sensuatu.

"Aku pergi ke kamar dulu. Ada yang harus kuambil untuk tugas kita nanti." Baekhyun menyambar tasnya dan pergi ke lantai atas untuk ganti baju dan juga mengambil beberapa peralatan lukis juga benda-benda lainnya yang ia perlukan. Beberapa menit kemudian, ia turun dengan kedua tangannya penuh dengan barang bawaan. Chanyeol menghamipiri Baekhyun dan membantunya membawa barang-barang. Ketika Chanyeol berusaha untuk mengambil barang-barang dari tangan Baekhyun, beberapa lembar foto terjatuh ke lantai. Baekhyun hendak mengambilnya, tapi Chanyeol memungutnya duluan.

"Oh, ini kan ladang bunga matahari yang sering kita kunjungi setiap liburan musim panas!" Chanyeol memperhatikan foto-foto itu. Itu semua hasil jepretannya yang ia berikan kepada Baekhyun karena Baekhyun sangat menyukai tempat itu. Chanyeol mengamati foto-foto itu. Tak disangka Baekhyun akan menggunakan ini sebagai ide proyek mereka.

"Iya, kau tahu kan kalau aku sangat menyukai tempat itu? Walau kita sudah berates-ratus kali mengunjunginya, tapi tempat itu tetap tidak membosankan. Aku benar-benar menyukainya. Sebenarnya masih banyak lagi foto ladang bunga matahari yang kau berikan padaku. Tapi aku merasa foto-foto ini yang paling pas untuk tugas kita. Bagaimana menurutmu?" Baekhyun membayangkan ladang bunga matahari yang selalu ia kunjungi setiap liburan musim panas.

"Ini ide bagus, Baekhyunnie. Aku suka. Aku selalu suka idemu, karena aku tidak bakat dalam melukis." Candan Chanyeol. Baekhyun tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

"Walaupun kau tidak bakat dalam melukis, tapi kau bisa main musik dan jago fotografi. Harusnya aku yang merasa iri padamu karena kau multitalenta." Balas Baekhyun hingga mereka akhirnya tertawa. Kemudian Baekhyun meminta Chanyeol untuk memanggil Jongin dan Kyungsoo untuk menyusul Baekhyun ke studio. Chanyeol mengangguk dan meninggalkan Baekhyun. Sedangkan Baekhyun langsung pergi ke studio lukis miliknya. Sebenarnya itu gudang yang sudah tidak terpakai. Karena merasa sayang karena bagunan itu dibiarkan begitu saja, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk merombak gudang itu menjadi studio lukis. Untungnya, ibu Baekhyun mendukung keputusan Baekhyun dan membantu Baekhyun merenovasi gudang itu. Baekhyun merogoh saku mantelnya untuk mencari kunci studionya. Setelah ketemu, ia memasukkan kunci itu dan terbukalah pintu menuju dunia Baekhyun. Baekhyun merapikan kanvas-kanvas dan alat lukisnya yang berceceran di lantai. Tak lama kemudian, Chanyeol, Jongin, dan Kyungsoo datang ke studio Baekhyun sambil membawa kantung belanjaan mereka. Jongin dan Kyungsoo terkagum-kagum melihat studio itu ditata dengan apik dan rapi.

"Kau baru mengganti warna temboknya?" Tanya Chanyeol bahwa ia menyadari bahwa warna cat tembok studio itu berubah. Seingat Chanyeol, ruangan ini berwarna putih polos. Sekarang warna tembok itu berubah jadi _baby blue_ dengan aksen awan putih di atasnya dan bunga-bunga matahari di bagian bawah tembok itu. Chanyeol mengelilingi ruangan itu. Sepertinya Baekhyun sedikit mengubah suasanya ruangan itu—benar-benar menggambarkan sifat Baekhyun yang suka estetika dan seni.

"Iya, aku ingin sedikit mengubah suasana di sini. Aku melakukannya sendiri, hehe." Kekeh Baekhyun. Chanyeol terkejut karena Baekhyun bilang kalau ia merenovasi studionya sendiri. Mengecat, mengubah interior, menempelkan beberapa pajangan dan lukisan di temboknya—Chanyeol tidak bisa membayangkan Baekhyun melakukan itu sendirian.

"Oiya, saat pulang aku tidak melihat Beomsil dan Sangchul. Ke mana mereka?" Tanya Chanyeol. Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang sedang mengeluarkan barang-barang untuk tugas mereka hanya melogo sambil saling bertukar pandang. Beomsil? Sangchul? Siapa itu?

"Mereka sedang tiduran di kamarku. Mereka suka datang ke kamarku atau ke ruang tamu kalau sedang musim dingin begini." Jelas Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengeluarkan beberapa cat dari laci penyimpanan. Ia juga menggelar kain putih di atas lantai kayu agar tidak terkena tumpahan cat.

"Baekhyunnie, kalau boleh tahu Beomsil dan Sangchul itu siapa?" tanya Kyungsoo penasaran. Kyungsoo membantu Baekhyun untuk menggelar kain putih di atas lantai kayu.

"Oh, Beomsil dan Sangchul adalah kucing peliharaanku. Aku memungut mereka saat SMP dulu. Sebenarnya aku ingin membawa mereka ke sini, tapi nanti mereka akan menganggu pekerjaan kita. Aku akan menunjukkannya setelah kita menyelesaikan ini." Kyungsoo mengangguk paham. Ternyata Sangchul dan Beomsil adalah nama kucing peliharaan Baekhyun. Setelah dirasa semua persiapan selesai, mereka berempat pun mulai melakukan tugas seni rupa mereka.

 **-Goodbye Summer-**

Mereka berempat baru saja menyelesaikan tugas seni mereka. Memang belum selesai karena mereka baru membuat bagian awalnya. Masih ada waktu tiga bulan untuk menyelesaikan tugas ini.

"Kalian semua sudah berkerja sangat baik hari ini. Aku berharap ke depannya kita bekerja seperti ini." Chanyeol, Jongin, dan Kyungsoo bertepuk tangan karena mereka merasa bangga melakukan tugas ini. semua bekerja sama rata—tidak ada yang menganggur ataupun bekerja keras sendiri. Mereka duduk mengelilingi meja ruang tamu sambil menikmati cemilan dan minuman yang disediakan ibu Baekhyun. Beomsil dan Sangchul—dua kucing peliharaan Baekhyun juga ikut berkumpul di ruang tamu. Mereka tampak asyik membicarakan sesuatu.

"Oiya, sebentar lagi kan hari _valentine_. Kalian berdua tidak ada rencana untuk menghabiskan waktu dengan berkencan?" goda Baekhyun. Jongin dan Kyungsoo saling mencuri pandang kemudian mendadak mereka salah tingkah. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terkekeh melihat kedua sejoli ini. Mereka tampak serasi sekali dan manis.

Tak lama kemudian, Nyonya Byun berpamitan untuk keluar sebentar karena janji makan malam dengan teman lamanya. Baekhyun dan tiga orang lainnya mengangguk. Setelah Nyonya Byun meninggalkan rumah, empat manusia itu melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka yang sempat terpotong.

"Jadi, bagaimana? Kalian tidak ada rencana untuk berkencan?" Baekhyun kembali menggoda pasangan manis itu. Kyungsoo mendadak salah tingkah, sedangkan Jongin berusaha untuk bersikap senormal mungkin, padahal telinganya sudah memerah sempurna karena godaan Baekhyun barusan.

"K-Kalian sendiri bagaimana? Kalian berdua tidak berniat untuk menghabiskan hari _valentine_ bersama seseorang?" Jongin mengembalikan pertanyaan Baekhyun barusan kepada dua manusia di hadapan mereka. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saling berpandangan untuk beberapa lama.

"Kami tidak punya orang yang spesial, jadi mungkin kami tidak akan menghabiskan hari _valentine_." Baekhyun merasa bodoh mengucapkan kalimat barusan. Tentu saja ia ingin sekali menghabiskan hari _valentine_ bersama orang yang sedang duduk di sampingnya—siapa lagi bukan Park Chanyeol.

"Kalian berdua terlihat serasi sekali, menurutku. Kalian tidak ingin menjalin hubungan lebih dari sekedar sahabat?" pertanyaan Kyungsoo membuat sepasang sahabat itu diam seribu bahasa. Mereka saling berpandangan sejenak, kemudian menyelami hati dan pikiran masing-masing.

"Hahaha~ maksudmu apa, Kyung? Aku tidak mengerti." Kyungsoo memandang heran ke arah mereka berdua. Tapi Kyungsoo tidak mau ambil pusing soal itu. Biarlah mereka yang menyelesaikan masalah itu. Di sisi lain, Baekhyun merasa kecewa dengan ucapan Chanyeol barusan. Itu tandanya Chanyeol memang tidak ingin memiliki hubungan spesial dengan Baekhyun. Ingin rasanya ia menangis, tapi ia tidak mau terlihat lemah di hadapan sahabatnya dan dua sejoli ini.

"Aku mau cuci piring dulu." Baekhyun membersihkan piring cemilan dan cangkir kotor ke dapur. Kyungsoo turut membantu Baekhyun untuk membersihkan peralatan makan itu. Tapi entah kenapa Baekhyun tidak bisa fokus hingga akhirnya ia tidak sengaja memecahkan salah satu piring. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo terkejut. Baekhyun memutuskan untuk memungut pecahan piring yang berceceran, tapi…

"Awww!"

"Ada apa?" Jongin dan Chanyeol cepat-cepat datang ke dapur dan mereka melihat Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun terduduk di atas lantai. Baekhyun memegangi jarinya yang berdarah. Dengan gerakan cepat Chanyeol menyuruh Kyungsoo dan Jongin untuk mencari kotak P3K. Chanyeol kemudian menarik pergelangan tangan Baekhyun dan menyuruhnya duduk. Sedangkan laki-laki tinggi itu membereskan pecahan piring.

"Bagaimana bisa kau memecahkan piring? Lihat, jarimu jadi berdarah." Chanyeol memeriksa apakah ada pecahan yang masuk ke jari Baekhyun atau ada luka lain di tangan Baekhyun. Tak lama kemudian, Jongin dan Kyungsoo datang membawa kotak P3K.

"Tolong ambilkan, obat merah, kapas, dan plester." Chanyeol meminta mereka berdua untuk mengambilkan barang-barang yang ia sebutkan barusan. Dengan sigap, mereka berdua mencarinya dan memberikannya pada Chanyeol.

"Tolong tinggalkan kami berdua." Jongin dan Kyungsoo tidak membantah. Mereka berdua meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol di dapur. Dengan hati-hati, pria bermarga Park itu mengobati luka di jari Baekhyun. Sesekali Baekhyun meringis karena rasa perih. Chanyeol kemudian menempelkan plester bergambar di jari Baekhyun sebagai sentuhan terakhir.

"Nah. Selesai." Chanyeol merasa puas dengan hasil kerjanya. Tapi ia tidak menyadari bahwa sedari tadi Baekhyun murung dan hilang fokus karena dia. Tapi sayangnya Chanyeol tidak menyadari itu.

"Chan, bisa kau panggilkan Kyungsoo ke sini? Aku ingin bicara sesuatu padanya."

 **-Goodbye Summer-**

"Ada apa kau memanggilku?" Kyungsoo menghampiri Baekhyun. Ia meminta Chanyeol untuk meninggalkan mereka berdua saja. Chanyeol patuh dan meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun berdua di dapur. Kyungsoo bingung kenapa sahabatnya ini mendadak memanggilnya ke sini dan ia hanya ingin bicara empat mata dengannya. Gadis bermata burung itu menghampiri Baekhyun yang tampak tidak baik.

"Kau ada perlu denganku?" Kyungsoo menyeret salah satu kursi di sebelah Baekhyun. Baekhyun terdiam beberapa saat, hingga tanpa sadar setitik air mata lolos dari salah satu bola matanya. Kyungsoo terkejut bukan main. Gadis bermata bening di sebelahnya ini sebelumnya tidak pernah menangis, tapi entah kenapa tiba-tiba ia menangis.

"B-Baekhyunnie, kenapa kau menangis?" Kyungsoo memelankan suaranya sepelan mungkin. Ia tidak ingin membuat Jongin dan Chanyeol khawatir. Tak lama, Baekhyun mendongakkan wajahnya—matanya sudah basah. Sepertinya Baekhyun sedang ada masalah dan mungkin Kyungsoo orang yang bisa mendengarkan keluh kesahnya saat ini.

"Kyung, aku sudah lelah…" Satu isakan lolos dari bibir Baekhyun. Sebisa mungkin ia menahan isakannya agar tidak terdengar oleh Chanyeol. Untung saja jarak ruang tamu dengan ruang makan cukup jauh. Jadi Jongin dan Chanyeol yang sedang di ruang tamu tidak akan mendengar percakapan rahasia kedua gadis itu. Kyungsoo merasa kasihan melihat gadis manis ini. Mungkinkah ada sesuatu yang membuat Baekhyun seperti ini? pikirnya.

"Lelah kenapa?" Kyungsoo berusaha untuk mendengar kalimat selanjutnya. Baekhyun menghela nafas sebelum ia mengeluarkan apa ia rasakan selama bertahun-tahun.

"Aku menyukai seseorang selama bertahun-tahun, hingga saat ini. awalnya, hubungan kami biasa saja, tapi lama-lama ada perasaan yang tidak seharusnya tumbuh di hatiku. Aku selalu berusaha untuk bersikap biasa saja dan memendam perasaan ini, dengan harapan perasaan itu hilang dengan sendirinya. Tapi nyatanya, perasaan itu tumbuh semakin besar, hingga aku tidak sanggup menahannya." Kyungsoo sedikit terbelalak. Selama ini Kyungsoo tidak tahu jika gadis berambut pendek sebahu ini punya orang spesial. Tapi dilihat dari situasinya, sepertinya lelaki yang disukai Baekhyun ini sudah lama dekat Baekhyun. Jangan-jangan…

"Maksudmu…kau suka dengan Park Chanyeol?" Kyungsoo berbisik. Ia takut kalau Chanyeol mendengar ini dan membuat masalahnya tambah runyam. Kyungsoo berharap Baekhyun menggeleng—tapi nyatanya Baekhyun mengangguk pelan. Kyungsoo nyaris berteriak tidak percaya. Jadi laki-laki yang dimaksud Baekhyun adalah Chanyeol yang notabene sahabatnya sendiri.

"Lalu, kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya?"

"Tidak bisa, aku tidak bisa bilang soal perasaanku padanya. Kami sudah tumbuh bersama selama lebih dari sepuluh tahun, bahkan hingga saat ini. Aku tidak mau hubungan persahabatanku hancur karena perasaan ini. Aku selalu berusaha untuk memendamnya dan berharap perasaan ini hilang seiring berjalannya waktu. Nyatanya, perasaan itu makin membesar dan membuat dadaku sesak. Aku lelah dengan semua ini. Aku ingin mengakhiri semua perasaan menyesakkan ini."

"Baekhyunnie…" Kyungsoo jadi ikutan sedih mendengar curhatan sahabatnya ini. Kyungsoo bisa memahami perasaan Baekhyun sekarang. Mungkin ia akan melakukan hal yang sama kalau ia menjadi Baekhyun. Kyungsoo tidak menyangka Baekhyun yang selalu ceria dan periang ternyata punya masalah serumit ini.

"Aku harus mengakhiri semuanya, Kyung." Baekhyun melanjutkan ceritanya. Sesekali ia menyeka air matanya karena ia tidak mau terlihat lemah. Kyungsoo mengelus pundak Baekhyun pelan, berusaha untuk memberikan ketenangan untuk sahabatnya ini. Kyungsoo menatap nanar melihat Baekhyun yang berusaha untuk memaksakan tersenyum.

"Bagaimana kau mengakhirinya?"

"Dengan membuang perasaan ini jauh-jauh. Aku masih punya sisa satu tahun lagi untuk bisa melihatnya. Mungkin setelah itu aku tidak akan melihatnya lagi."

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku sudah mendiskusikan ini dengan ibuku. Aku sudah mengirim aplikasi beasiswa di salah satu universitas di Austria. Setelah lulus nanti, aku akan langsung berangkat ke sana. Dengan begitu, aku bisa membuang perasaan ini tanpa melukainya. Ini satu-satunya cara yang bisa kulakukan. Kau satu-satunya yang tahu ini selain ibuku."

"Baekhyunnie, kenapa kau harus melakukan sampai sejauh itu hingga kau harus mengorbankan perasaanmu sendiri? Aku yang tidak mengalaminya malah merasa sakit saat mendengar ceritamu barusan." Kyungsoo menggenggam tangan Baekhyun, mereka saling bertatapan untuk beberapaa saat. Baekhyun tersenyum kemudian memeluk gadis bermata burung hantu itu. Kyungsoo mengelus punggung Baekhyun dengan lembut, hingga akhirnya tangis Baekhyun pecah tanpa bisa didengar oleh Chanyeol dan Jongin.

Di sisi lain, Jongin dan Chanyeol sedang duduk bengong di ruang tamu. Mereka berdua duduk bersebelahan, menyadarkan kepala mereka di sofa sambil menatap langit-langit.

"Boleh aku bercerita sesuatu?" Chanyeol buka suara. Memang sejak tadi mereka hanya berdiam diri tanpa ada yang mau bercerita terlebih dahulu.

"Silahkan." Jawab Jongin singkat.

"Aku merasa lelah akhir-akhir ini. tapi bukan lelah fisik. Lelah batin lebih tepatnya." Chanyeol memulai ceritanya.

"Kenapa? Kau sedang stress karena sesuatu?"

"Mungkin saja. Dan sudah lama sekali aku merasakan hal ini."

"Apa itu?" Jongin makin penasaran dengan arah percakapan mereka. Chanyeol member jeda sejenak sebelum ia kembali memulai ceritanya. Untuk saat ini, Jongin-lah orang yang tepat untuk mendengarkan keluh kesahnya.

"Aku menyimpan perasaan spesial pada seseorang yang sangat dekat denganku. Kami berdua tumbuh bersama dan menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama. Seiring berjalannya waktu, tumbuhlah perasaan itu. Aku piker perasaan itu hanya sementara saja, lambat laun akan hilang dengan sendirinya. Tapi ternyata, perasaan itu semakin tumbuh besar dan semakin dalam. Orang itu sudah menempati tempat yang spesial di hatiku, tapi sepertinya aku bukan orang yang spesial di matanya. Selain itu, semua perlakuanku selama ini hanya ditanggapi biasa saja. Aku bingung, apa lagi yang harus kulakukan agar dia bisa tahu betapa dalamnya rasaku padanya." Jongin masih mencerna ucapan Chanyeol barusan.

"Kau menyukai seseorang? Selama ini aku tidak pernah melihatmu dekat dengan seorang ga—tunggu… jangan-jangan yang kau maksud itu…"

"Kau bisa menjawabnya?"

"Uhm… B-Byun Baekhyun?" Jawab Jongin ragu-ragu. Mereka berdua saling pandang untuk beberapa detik. Chanyeol mengangguk. Kedua mata Jongin nyaris saja copot.

"K-Kau menyukai Baekhyunnie?" Jongin berusaha memelankan suaranya supaya Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun yang sedang ada di dapur tidak mendengar percakapan dua lelaki itu. Chanyeol kembali mengangguk penuh kepastian. Jongin masih tidak bisa percaya dengan ini.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengungkapkannya saja? Itu akan lebih mudah."

"Tidak semudah itu, Jong. Aku khawatir kalau aku mengatakan padanya soal perasaanku yang sesungguhnya, dia akan menjauhiku. Itu lebih menyakitkan. Aku bertahan dengan perasaan seperti ini karena dia selalu ada di sisiku. Aku tidak yakin dia akan menerimaku kalau aku mengatakannya. Lagipula dia juga bersikap biasa saja saat aku memberikan perlakuan spesial padanya. Tandanya aku bukan orang yang spesial di hatinya." Hati Jongin terasa teriris mendengar curhatan Chanyeol. Miris sekali.

"Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Mungkin aku harus membuang perasaan ini jauh-jauh. Lagipula aku masih punya sisa satu tahun bisa melihatnya."

"Memangnya kau ke mana?"

"Ke Jepang. Aku ingin memperdalam ilmu fotografiku. Mungkin dengan begitu aku bisa melupakan atau mungkin membuang perasaan ini jauh-jauh. Aku sudah lelah. Ini titik akhirku."

"Yeol…"

"Tidak apa. Aku kuat kok. Aku merasa lebih baik setelah bercerita denganmu." Chanyeol menunjukkan senyum lebarnya, tapi di balik senyum itu ada unsur paksaan. Ia tidak ingin Jongin khawatir.

"Apa kau bilang pada Baekhyun soal rencanamu pergi ke Jepang?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Itu malah membuatku tidak bisa melepasnya. Aku ingin pergi diam-diam tanpa diketahui olehnya."

"Kau akan membuat hatinya terluka nanti."

"Aku jamin tidak. Dia gadis yang kuat. Kalau memang jodoh, aku percaya Tuhan akan mempertemukan kami lagi suatu hari nanti." Chanyeol akhirnya menyelesaikan sesi curhatnya. Tak lama kemudian, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo muncul dari dapur. Mereka melihat jam dinding dan ternyata hari sudah semakin malam. Jongin dan Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk berpamitan pulang, sedangkan Chanyeol tetap tinggal di sini sampai ibu Baekhyun kembali. Mereka mengangguk dan akhirnya dua sejoli itu meninggalkan kediaman keluarga Byun.

"Kenapa kau tidak pulang?" Tanya Baekhyun. Ia berusaha untuk menyembunyikan mata sembabnya sehabis menangis. Mereka berdua kembali duduk di sofa ruang tamu.

"Aku akan menemanimu sampai Bibi Byun pulang." Ucapnya. Chanyeol tahu Baekhyun habis menangis karena matanya yang sedikit sembab. Ia juga tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya menangis dan ia tidak ingin tahu. Mungkin ada masalah yang hanya bisa dimengerti sesama perempuan.

"Terimakasih."Jawab Baekhyun singkat. Kemudian suasana mendadak canggung. Tidak satu pun di antara mereka yang mau membuka suara.

"Kuharap proyek seni kita bisa berjalan dengan sukses."

"Iya, semoga saja."


End file.
